Your choice!
by Dark433angel
Summary: I write what you want. It can be about who you want together, what if..., or anything. Its your choice! you can review or Pm me.
1. Chapter 1

So I haven't seen one of these in a while and I thought it would be fun, or at least interesting, So basically I write what you guys want. It can be a what it, a can this happen, or what ever. I start when someone reviews have fun and be creative ;P


	2. Wootar16 Deployment

**First idea for a story came from Wootar16 and how Sean felt about the deployment in episode 3x11. I hope you all like it and plz review with ideas. I'll try to get to them all. **

He sat on his bed holding the life changing letter in his hand.

_Dear. Mr. Sean Pierce_

_This is a reminder for your deployment at the end of the month. Your special term will be up and we expect you back. We are grateful for your service to your country. We look forward to your future and the future of America. You're to report to the designated address on this letter. _

_Secretary of the state, Morgan Freeman. _

He couldn't believe he was leaving. It felt like yesterday that he came back home. Now he was heading back out to battle, his battle. Part of him did want to leave, the battle he was in had nothing to do with him. He felt useless as he couldn't accomplish much. Now it was time for him to return to his battlefield. It was his life. He was a born Seal.

He wasn't leaving much. But the one thing he couldn't bring himself to part with was the one person he would die for, Alex. He loved her she knew his family and accepted it. That's more than what a lot of people did.

He clenched the letter in his hand crumbling it. He didn't know what to do. He loved Alex, but also loved being a Seal.

"Sean I'm home," Alex said as she placed the groceries on the counter.

He didn't answer he just looked at the letter. He had to choose. Leave his life or leave Alex. He clenched the letter even harder. The turmoil in his head wouldn't stop.

"Sean?" Alex was beginning to worry. He always answered her. "Is everything okay?"

She immediately stop putting everything away and rushed to their room. "Sean!" she opened the door fear building in her body.

"Yeah," Sean turned to her as he pretended to put his clothes away with his headphones in, "I didn't hear you come in."

Alex just looked at him weird. She could tell something was up. "Okay," she walked out of the room knowing he was hardheaded and wouldn't tell her.

Once she was gone he took out the headphones and put his hand in his pocket. The feeling of the paper on his fingertip's just reminded him he needed to pick. But he couldn't do it at that moment. He couldn't even bring himself to tell her. He knew she would be hard on her. "Da# " he slammed the dresser drawer. _Why now? Why, when life is just getting better after my mother died?_

He walked out of the room putting on a happy face for Alex. "How was your day," she asked him giving him a kiss.

"Fine just walking around," he said going through the food.

"You and your marshmallow fluff," he smiled holding up a giant container of it.

She took the jar from his hands, giving him an amused look.

She opened the lid and placed a small bit on his nose.

"Hey!" he said placing a small bit on her cheek, "I don't even like this stuff."

She laughed at how much she put on him. "I do," she kissed his nose taking off the fluff.

"I think I'm starting to like this stuff," he smiled and then kissing her cheek taking off the marshmallow on her face.

They smiled at each other. Sean placed a kiss on Alex and she returned it. Before they knew it their tongues danced with the other.

Sean felt as if the letter didn't matter. He placed his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck not stopping to breathe.

Soon they made their way to their bedroom, spending the night in each other's arms, feeling the others touch. It seemed perfect to Alex. She found the perfect guy and he was always there for her no matter what. Every time she felt his lips on hers, her stomach would dance as if butterflies were filled it. She felt so safe and happy.

Before they knew it morning came. Alex was fast asleep with a smile on her face and happiness in her heart, but Sean wasn't. He had gotten no sleep. The whole night was spent staring at the ceiling, thinking about the letter. Leave or stay, a never ending question.

He looked over at Alex. She was fast asleep her tattoo looking him right in the face. She never told him what it meant. It made him think about the tattoos him and his buddies got in the field. The way they had their own meaning of it, never telling anyone what it meant.

He put his finger on the butterfly. Tracing it time after time. "When are you going to tell me what this means", he whispered.

"Is that what we do now, tell each other all of our stories?" Alex smiled being awakened by his touch.

Sean was surprised he didn't mean to wake her. But he needed someone to get his mind off of the deployment. But he just kept his eyes on her. _Maybe I should tell her now? _He couldn't get his mind off of it. The result of an answer was inevitable. "Tell you anything you want to know," he kissed her tattoo gently.

"Maybe later," she smiled closing her eyes trying to fall back asleep.

He kissed her one more time before placing his forehead on her shoulder. The talk of future just made his heart beat more. "Well that might be awhile…" he had to tell her. Just one day of knowing was too much to bare, "… I deploy in two weeks." He finally said it. The only heart pounding part was what she was going to say.

He looked at her waiting to see what she was going to say. She just flipped over at looked at him. Her eyes filled with disbelief. "Deploy?" She was shocked, "You're going back to the Seals."

"I never really left," he told her. He now knew his place. He knew that his heart was always going to be with her, but he needed to follow his soul. "I was on special leave. My term is up."

Alex looked away from him. She couldn't look him in the eyes. Her heart felt betrayed.

"Hey… What?" Sean didn't like the way she turned away from him.

Alex took a deep breath and sat up, "I don't know I just thought that since we were together…"

Before she could finish he did it for her, "I was going to join you back at Division."

He kept his eyes on the wall. This was what he was afraid of. The heart break he was going to make her go through.

He sat up and looked her in the eye. "Hey I dedicated my whole life to being a Seal," he wasn't going to just walk away from her. He was going to explain himself, "I can't just walk away from that. It's who I am."

Alex heart was breaking more than ever, but she knew better then to let it show. She looked away from him. The feeling of betrayal was engulfing her. "Yeah."

He hated the feeling he was getting. Her heart was breaking and he was the cause. "Hey," he saw the tears building up in her eyes, "This has nothing to do with us."

She just looked at him. She knew nothing she could say would make him stay. But then she thought of the only thing her heart would letter her speak. _I love you. _

She opened her mouth about to tell him, "I…" suddenly her phone rang.

She grabbed it as it read Nikita. "Guess who?" Alex said trying to change the subject.

Sean looked at her. He could tell he had crushed her heart and hated himself for it. But deep down inside he knew it had to be done.


	3. Ayushi95 Revenge

**This is an idea by Ayushi95. She was thinking of what if instead of Alex just help Nikita escape, Michael knew about who the mole was and took revenge. **

**I just realized how many people reviewed and I say thank you for it and I'll try to get to as many as possible, but I know I wont beable to get to them all. I do have my own stories. But still plz review with your ideas and I'll try to write them **

Michael knew from the moment Alex left her chat on the Division computer that she was Nikita's mole. Part of him couldn't accept it. He felt it couldn't be true, that it had to be some kind of fluke.

What was he going to do if she was? He couldn't tell Percy. She would have her tortured and killed. But he couldn't do anything. Then he'll never get the black boxes destroyed and never get his revenge on Percy.

He shook the thought from his head. It was just a fluke, that's all he could tell himself to stay away from turning Alex in. She was practically his daughter.

_**Division Training Level**_

He waited as Alex was in the elevator, trying to keep everything about her Nikita s far from his mind as possible. But he couldn't. They were so much alike. Everyone called Alex the next Nikita because she was so good. Was that because Nikita trained her? Or will just betray him like Nikita?

The elevator door rang forcing him out of his thoughts and the task at hand.

"Seems like the target has a lot of security," Alex said as she walked out of the elevator.

Michael tried hard to ignore all the facts. "You don't have to worry about them. This is a surgical strike. No one at the party is going to know what happened till you're gone," he tried to calm her, "I will personally be on hand to provide support and make sure everything runs smoothly. We'll be able to redirect security by using our B team. And I'll be in constant communication with you, watching you at every moment."

"You make it sound like you're my guardian angel," Alex looked up at him.

Guardian angel, that's what Haley called him every time he laid next to her when she had a nightmare. He brought back his focus there was no time for that. "On this op that's exactly what I will be," he told her, "Now once you get the target alone. As discussed, you will go close range. This is your primary."

Michael took out a small syringe from his pocket, "2 cc hypodermic needle that will be filled with potassium chloride. You hit the skin and then the plunger, you're good jobs done. Try"

Part of him wanted to see if Nikita had taught her this. To prove she was the mole. She took the needle from his hand and faced the dummy. He watched closely, looking for any movement that mimicked Nikitas.

Alex went for it stabbing the training dummy in the neck. Michael was relieved. From what he saw Alex had no clue how to kill someone with a needle.

"That's good," he grabbed her hand and guided her, "But aim here, for the here. Paralyze the vocal chords with one blow," they stabbed the dummy, "Now he's dead. And he's quiet."

He held her hand showing her how to do it. Each time it felt like he was teaching Haley how to do something, but it was Alex. It felt no different though. He did see her as her own. "Hey Michael. I need to show you something," Birkoff called to him.

Michael looked at him and nodded. "Just keep working on it. You're getting it."

He let her go and allowed her to try it on her own as he left. He felt a little proud when he saw he practicing what he taught her.

He led her over to the training dummy

_**Zomun Estate Later the week**_

"Michael over here!" an agent called out.

Nikita had captured Alex and had her as a hostage in a shed. He rushed over there, he wasn't going to let Alex get hurt. Nikita was far too dangerous for her to take on. Even he barely had enough to beat her sometimes.

He ran as fast as he could. By the time he reached them the Division agents just kicked the door down. "Hold your fire," he demanded pushing them out of the way.

He froze shocked. Nikita was on the floor practically unconscious and Alex was fine. There wasn't a single scratch on her. He couldn't deny it to himself anymore. At that point he knew it was true. "Prepare for exvil," he told the agents.

He knew it more than ever of what was going on, the girl he practically saw as his own daughter was helping the women he fell in love with who was now trying to kill him. He felt more betrayed than ever.

The whole trip back to division he was getting his leg sewed up from a knife attack from Nikita. The pain of each time the needle went through his skin just added to the rage he had towards Nikita.,, and now Alex.

___**Division**_

Michael spent a half an hour just digging his nail's into his palm as his fists clenched tighter and tighter each time he thought about it. His daughter betrayed him. The women he loved betrayed him and stabbed him in the heart by taking another person he felt so close to. "Bring Alex here," he told an agent with a voice filled with anger.

The agent nodded and left to find her. Michael hated the fact he probably looked like a fool to them. His heart's love was replaced with furry.

"You wanted to see me?" Alex asked as she walked into medical.

"How did you beat Nikita?" he asked.

He could tell by Alex's hesitation he was right. "She heard you coming and went for the gun. I used the chance and knocked her out."

_How could she go for the gun if that's what she got knocked out with? _He had no doubts at that point. "We'll I'm proud of you," he smiled.

"Thank you." Alex said feeling as if the ghost was clear.

"I mean no one else could take Nikita, I mean even I couldn't," he tilted his head still glaring a little, "You know what you deserve a reward for this. A little congratulations."

"I really don't need," Alex tried to get out of it and hurry to rescue Nikita.

"Nonsense. You're the only one who managed to take her down," he stood up, "Follow me."

He could tell with each step they took, Alex was desperate to hurry and rescue her mentor. They kept walking until they arrived at double doors guarded with extra security. He gestured for her to go in.

She walked in and froze as she Nikita. She turned to Michael confused. She was scared for what was going to happen next.

Michael walked in with an evil grin on his face, " Since you caught her I feel that you should be the first one to torture her."

Nikita looked at Alex. She was scared, not for herself but for Alex. She knew Alex wouldn't be able to go through with this. If she didn't she would be killed by Percy.

Nikita glanced at Michael surprised by what he was doing. She thought he had changed. When she helped him kill Salim she thought she saw a little bit of the love they had. The way she loved him she couldn't believe it.

Alex looked at Nikita. She couldn't hurt her. She was practically her mother. How could she torture her when she gave her a new life? Even when Alex knocked Nikita out in the shed it took all her will. Now that she might have to kill Nikita, she couldn't do it.

Michael picked up a knife and played with the point. "I think this will be good to get you started."

He walked over to Alex and held out the handle to the knife at her, "Shall we begin."

Alex looked at Nikita for any ideas to get out of this. Nikita just looked at her with no clue on what to do. Alex looked back at the knife as Michael just nudged her to take it.

Without a plan to get out of it Alex slowly picked up the knife. Her hand was starting to shake and tears were building up but she had to hold it together. Nikita looked at her, telling her it was okay. But no matter how many times anyone told her it would be fine, she couldn't do it.

She began to walk over to Nikita. Each foot step felt like a mile. Michael stood on the side and watched. If he was going to tell Percy about Alex and Nikita he was going to take out his revenge first.

Alex looked back, hoping for a change in heart in Michael. "Go on," he told her nodding with a smile.

Alex brought the knife to Nikita's side. She looked up to see Nikita looking straight forward with a stale face. Nikita was preparing for the pain; she didn't want to give Michael the joy in watching her suffer. He could have Alex torture he for the rest of her life, but none of the damage or the pain would compare to the damage and pain he did to her heart.

Nikita looked Michael in the eyes and saw nothing but hate. Right before Alex pulled the knife tearing her skin Nikita let a tear fall. Nikita screamed as the knife dug deeper each second it slid across her.

Alex did it again and again, each time hurting herself in the process. Before she knew it she was crying uncontrollably. She couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't be the cause of so much pain. Alex dropped the knife and looked down trying to hide her tears.

"What's wrong?" Michael said sarcastically, "The little mole doesn't want to hurt the fellow trader?"

Alex looked at him shocked, face covered in sadness in what she did. Nikita following in the action.

"Yes I knew," Michael looked at Nikita.

"Why?" tears danced down Nikita's cheek. She thought she had the man she loved back.

"Why?" he laughed, "I should be asking you to that!"

"You know why I left. I wanted you to come with me! But you stayed with the man who killed your family!" Nikita let out her hurt feelings.

"Percy will get what is coming to him," Michael picked up the knife Alex dropped and brought it to Nikita's neck, "But you did this to me knowing what I already went through."

"No!" Alex jumped on Michael, grabbing his arm.

Michael just threw her off, cutting her leg and throwing her to the hard floor. Alex tried to get up but could only stumble as her leg blood out. "I loved you and this is what you did to me," he looked at Nikita his eyes red with a hurting heart.

Nikita said nothing. No words could explain the pain in the room. "I love you… and this is what you're doing to me," she told him blankly.

He looked her in the eyes prepared to do it. "Please Don't!" Alex cried out.

He gripped the knife's handle harder, wanting so bad to pierce her flesh and show her the pain she caused him, but he couldn't. The words she spoke echoed in his head over and over. He was no better than them.

He yelled out all his frustration as he threw the knife at the wall. It scared the two women. Neither had seen him like that.

His shout was followed by nothing but the sound of his deep breathing. "I'll let you live only because I'm better than you," he looked at Nikita pointing at her, "you'll never change from that street druggy."

He stormed out leaving the both to be tortured Amanda, but even she couldn't cause so much pain.


	4. Revenge part 2

**Since i received reviews and Pm for a second part to revenge from Ayushi95, i decided to write a short ending. I'll try to post a story you guys choose at least every other day. If you have ideas review or pm me. Thanks for reading :)**

Nikita's lip quivered as she watched the only man she felt she loved storm out, leaving her to practically die. "Michael," she called out begging for him to just turn around, "Michael!"

He didn't turn around. He didn't even hesitate to leave. He just kept walking, walking away from her.

The chains tightened as she pulled on them. She wanted to run to him, tell him that she was sorry. She didn't want to hide it from him.

Alex just sat there, holding her leg. She could only watch as Nikita was destroyed from the inside. The women she thought of as a Mother was breaking in front of her and it was mostly her fault. She was the only reason that she was placed in Division. Nikita wanted nothing more than to keep Alex as far away from Percy and everything.

"Michael!" Nikita called out watching him as the door closed behind him.

The doors shut, echoing throughout the room and Nikita. The sound of them slamming repeated in Nikita's head. She was going to die and he didn't care.

"Alex," Nikita said trying to be strong.

Alex just sat there in shock at what she just saw happen. She could only think that it was all her fault.

"Alex," Nikita looked at her trying to get her to focus.

Alex looked up at her with water filled eyes. She didn't know what to say.

"Is the crawl space to the silo it's still hidden," Nikita told her.

Alex just looked at her shocked, "I can't get you free before Amanda comes."

"I know," Nikita looked away and at the door, "You need to take it."

"What," Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You need to get out of here, before Amanda gets here," she couldn't look at her, "I know it might be hard with your leg, but you need to get free. If she arrives and your still here, your dead."

"If I leave you now you're going to die," Alex used the wall to stand up, "I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be fine," she gave a horrible fake smile to Alex, "I'll escape and meet you at the loft."

Alex just shook her head, "How can you say that?"

"You need to. If you don't we both die here and Division will still live," Nikita could tell nothing was she said was convincing her to leave.

Alex limped as she moved towards the knife, getting ready for a fight with assassins.

"Remember when your parents were killed," Nikita knew it had to be said.

Alex just looked at her with a bit of anger in her eyes, "How could you remind me about that?"

"If you don't leave, Division will take the family away from another little girl," she looked at Alex, "Do you want that girl to feel the pain you went through?"

Alex just shook her head. The rage was replaced with remorse. If she didn't push Nikita to put her in Division, none of it would be happening.

"Now get out of here," Nikita demanded, "Now!"

Alex shook her head and stepped back. She couldn't believe what she had to do. Tears uncontrollably fell from her face.

Nikita looked at her and nodded. She knew it had to be done. "I'll meet you out there."

Alex just nodded back. She knew she was lying. Alex hid the knife in her sleeve and walked out.

As the doors closed behind her, she saw Nikita smile at her. It was the last time she ever saw her.

Nikita just kept looking at the doors hoping Michael would walk back in, save her. Every time Nikita ever was in trouble Michael would always save her. Now she was the reason he wished she was dead. Now she was going to die alone, knowing he couldn't stand the sight of her.

When she thought about it, she didn't know why she didn't tell him. He had always been there for her, keeping her every secret from Percy. Even when she was an agent, Michael never told Percy when she kept the keycard behind her dresser. Now she betrayed him and she didn't even know why.

The doors swung open. A dark feeling came in as she heard the clicking of heels. "Hello Nikita," Amanda said happily, "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"No matter what you do to me, it can't be more painful than what I feel now," Nikita's voice was shaky.

Amanda walked over to her torture instruments, "Well I don't think we can know for sure unless we try."

_I'm sorry Michael…_


	5. Luu's idea Nikita's drug addiction

**This chapter was suggested by a guest Luu. I hope you like it and sorry it took me so long to update.**

**I have never done drugs so don't judge on what I wrote cuz it might not be exact. I used google and tried to stay away from which exact one. I do not promote drugs either. **

Her head pounded. It was if a hammer was being bashed into her skull trying to get it to explode. She lied down on the cool concrete floor, trying to just survive unrelenting torture.

After about a few hours of pure physical suffering, she gave in. She couldn't do it anymore. She had lost her will to fight for anything.

The needle punctured her skin. It was the only pain that came with it. The drug flowed through her veins, covering every inch of her body in relief. The drug was working. It was getting rid of all the physical and emotional pain she was holding inside.

It was only a few months since she left them, the only thing that she ever considered a family. Everyone she loved was gone. All because of Amanda, she was suffering. There was no way to get rid of the heartbreak. Not a chance she could ever go back, because if she did they would just go down with her. It was her fight now not theirs. They had done enough.

But no matter what, it hurt. Nikita had loved and lost, and now she was losing at life to. She never imagined in a million years that she would be the old Nikita again. Using drugs that she stole, but then again, she never imagined losing everything and being all alone again.

The drug was kicking in, giving her sense of floating. Her body and mind felt relaxed. She hadn't felt like that in the whole time she had left. It was amazing to her. It was a relief from the burning in her heart, her desire for Michael. The way he ran his finger through her hair, kissing her. His loving eyes as they stared at her made her heart flutter.

Nikita could feel the agonizing pain slowly retuning. She crawled over to her pile on the floor. She searched through them all, not for just pain killers but for any drug. She had used LSD, weed, and many more. She got depressed as they were all empty.

She wanted more, no she needed more. It had become a way of life for her. She grabbed her gun from under the bed where she duck taped it to post. She couldn't pay for it and she couldn't live without it.

There was a drug house just down the street where she had been living. It was no doubt run by a drug cartel, with high security, but she had no reason to not to go.

As she arrived she put her hood above her head and over her face. She needed to stay unrecognized incase her picture had been released to the public. The neighborhood was covered in gangs. She could feel their eyes staring at her as she walked up the driveway. "Can I help you?" a man said glaring at her.

Without words she looked both ways making sure there were no cops and showed him the money. To him it was a bundle of twenties; to her it was one twenty covering a bunch of useless paper. She had no other cash and what she had wasn't enough.

He nodded to her and looked at the door. She nodded and entered the house. There were drug addicts everywhere. She could tell most of them were high as they practically fell over from over dose.

"What do we have here?" a man with a scar across his face came out of a room, "A new costumer?"

Nikita gently nodded. There was no going back at that point. "I need a fix," she gently spoke.

"Wonderful," his welcoming tone dissolved and was replaced with sinister temper, "Where's the cash?"

He grabbed Nikita's wrist. His eyes were inches away from Nikita. His breath surrounded her with the smell of alcohol. Nikita needed to stay calm. If a fight broke out no doubt men would come to his rescue and not even think about shooting her.

He went straight for her pocket grabbing the fake twenties. His eyes turned vile as he noticed the fraud. The man slapped her knocking the hood off her head. He stopped before returning his hand for a second time. "Well what do we have," he lowered his hand and grabbed her hair, "I'm sure we can reach a payment plan with your beautiful self."

Nikita pretended to smile as he moved his lips closer to hers. The smell of alcohol was severe. As he was almost inches away Nikita smashed her forehead against his. The intense pain she felt before came back but it became worse. She grabbed her head in agony.

The man fell back onto a table, blood streamed down his eye. His fists clenched and he swung back around at Nikita. Nikita was frozen in pain as her head felt like a siren was in her ear.

Suddenly Nikita felt a pain in her elbow. She looked, her heart stopped at what she saw. A syringe was in her elbow with the plunge all the way down.

"You wanted it, now you got it you Bit$#" the man put a handkerchief to the wound on his head, "That's enough for a month… just don't take it all at once."

The man smiled as Nikita fell to the floor, her back against the wall as she felt it starting.

"Boss we got company!" a gang member came running in with an assault rifle.

"SH$#," he turned to Nikita as he took the gun, "Aww I wanted to see how long you'll last."

Nikita looked around as the room began to spin. "Look me in the eye!" he grabbed her neck.

She couldn't focus, her muscles began to lock up.

"You're just like all the useless drug addicts that come here," he threw her head against the wall, "Let's get going," he cocked his gun and told the other man.

Nikita's heart was thrashing in her chest. She felt as if it was going to explode out of her chest. The pain was nothing she ever felt. She just wished it would end. That all the pain she was feeling would just go away.

It slowly disappeared as her body felt lighter. She could begin to move her muscles as a warm feeling consumed her.

"Nikita?" Alex's heart rose at the sight of her.

She had finally found her. After all the months of fearing the worst had happened, her mother was finally in front of her. She smiled as she ran to her, but that smile quickly vanished. Alex began sprinting. Something was wrong.

Nikita was barely conscious as she was lying against the wall. "Nikita what's wrong?" Alex ran to her trying to get her to open her eyes.

Nikita was out of it. She had dark circles around her eyes and she was covered in sweat. When Alex pushed her eyes open, they were rolled up covered in intense red veins.

Alex looked down. Nikita was clenching a syringe that was empty. Alex picked it up slowly. She never thought she would ever see her mentor like she was. Her hands shivered as she tried to get Nikita to focus for a split second.

"Nikita, what did you take?" Alex called out to an empty mind, "Nikita please focus! I want to help you!"

There was no response. after the thrashing of Nikita's heart, it was becoming faint. "Nikita please! You wouldn't let me go like this. Please don't do it to yourself!"

There was barely a presence of a pulse as Alex begged for her to stay with her. "Michael it's Nikita!" she cried to her earpiece, "I'm losing her."

"I'm on my way! Don't you dare lose her!"

"Nikita! Nikita!" Alex began cpr. She knew it might not work but it was all she could do. "Nikita!"


End file.
